Twin Hunters
by CerberusLucerne
Summary: Kira listened to her "older" brother talk about the next town they would be visiting. It had taken them nearly two years to train themselves in the art of vampire killing and to put those skills to use in covens down the west coast. Santa Carla was a perfect feeding ground for vampires. She thought back to the comic book boys, If the twins needed help, they would be the first asked
1. Santa Carla

Kira listened to her "older" brother talk about the next town they would be visiting. It had taken them nearly two years to train themselves in the art of vampire killing and to put those skills to use in covens down the west coast. They looked for places with high human population, high death or missing persons count, and places with a thriving night life. Santa Carla was perfect according to Creed. They would be arriving during the summer, prime time for vampire activity in such a place.

"We'll need to prepare a bit. Find a motel room, make a couple stakes" Creed spoke to his sister while watching the road. They were nearing the town now, and he had to be cautious of the many people walking around just inside the town.

"Yeah I know the drill brother" Kira told him. "I already reserved a room. It's a motel close to the park and the city" she looked around at the people. Perfect place for a member of the undead she thought while grabbing a copy of Vampires Everywhere. It was their manual, along with a couple other books and such, but so far all the stuff in this comic rang true. "When do we start looking for the lair?"

"Tomorrow night. Tonight I want to scan the local menu, the habitat" Creed replied to her. He always liked to scan and survey the area. Liked to be comfortable, to know all the ins and outs.

"Well I'm going to scan the shops. Probably look for a job, just something to earn us a little bit of money" Kira told him.

"Why? We can make the majority of what we use" Creed parked the car and lit a smoke.

"You're gonna suffocate your lungs" she watched I'm take a drag off his cigarette. "And I mean money for food. We can't eat pointy sticks" she grabbed her things and hopped out of the car, walking towards the motel.

After getting checked in, the twins went up to their new home for the next couple weeks. Almost automatically Creed had a map out, circling possible places for a lair of the undead. He circled places like Hullers Harbor, Rutners Cave, the docks, and even the boardwalk. Only when Kira set her bag on her bed did she notice the smell. Ashes and smoke. She forgot that they were in a smoker's room, requested by Creed.

"Hey bro I'm going out" she hollered at the bathroom door.

"Fine. Just don't forget your-"

"Tool belt?" Kira interrupted her brother. "I'm not an idiot Creed" she said as she headed out the door and slipped her room key into her pocket. Kira walked down the boardwalk and was almost immediately greeted by the summer heat. She passed a couple bars, still closed, a video store, a couple fishing and surfing shops. Kira stopped when she got to a comic book store. Maybe she could find the couple crypt stories Creed was missing.

She walked in and immediately saw a man and a woman asleep on each others shoulders. She also instantly felt eyes on her. She looked around and saw the shelves in disaster. Things were just thrown around. The chronological order of the books were thrown off course! Is was blasphemy!

A boy in a red bandana approached her, and was soon followed by a second darker haired boy. "I'm Edgar. This is my brother Allan" he said while giving her a look over, his eyes stopping at her tool belt.

"Kira" she gave a slight nod. "I'm looking for Tales of the Crypt. Issue numbers 25, 26, and 27" Kira told them.

"Horror comics? Since when does a girl like comics?" Allan asked her.

"Since horror comics saved my life" she looked down at the sixteen year old boy. "Got any open jobs?"

"We usually don't hire. Horror's over there" Edgar gestured to the other side of the store. "Here" he shoved a copy of Vampires Everywhere in front of her. "Might save your life"

"You believe this stuff?" she asked the two.

"Every word" they said together.

Kira looked the two boys over again. They didn't look over sixteen, though their facial expressions were less than inviting. "I already have a copy" she said kindly refusing the comic they held in their hands. "And the next one to" she headed off to the horror section.

"Wait so you know?" Allan followed her to the other side of the store.

"Know what?" Kira said handing them some money and walking out of the store, leaving the brothers severely confused. Looking around the boardwalk, she wondered exactly how much more crowded the area would get. She scanned the area, a beach, an amusement park, a biker area, concert stage, shopping windows. This place would defiantly attract any normal teenager.

On her way back to the motel Kira found her brother, and they decided to enjoy the sun and the sand. For once, work had taken them someplace nice. They had just come from a job in Washington, but apparently the bloodsuckers were vegetarian. There was too many of them for the two to deal with alone anyway.

Kira laid her towel down while Creed rented a board from the nearest shop. She looked at her brother. "You don't know how to surf"

"Learn while you can right?" he smiled back at her. "Plus it'll get me in with the local population" he winked before he turned around. Kira rolled her eyes as she took a drink of water and then spread sunscreen on her pale skin. Then she looked at the tan girls walking around, or laying down. She'd never be that color, or any shade darker than she was right now. Any thought of being out that long would cause her to turn into a lobster. She and Creed didn't tan, they burned. Quite ironic when she stopped to think about it. She killed things that burst into flame the moment the sun hit them and here she was, slowly suffering that fate.

She sat and watched her brother fall over shortly after hitting the water. Kira rolled her eyes and pulled out her copy of Destroy All Vampires. She thought back to the boys. The red bandana kid and the sleeveless shirt boy. What were their names? Had she already forgot? Then she remembered, Edgar and Allan Frog. Kira started thinking to herself, if this group was as big as Creed thought, the twins would need help. It'd be easier to bring the frogs into the slayer circle, seeing as how they already had knowledge.

Looking up from the comic Kira saw her brother wipe out once again, and she couldn't help but laugh. Slowly, he got better though, and after a few tips from the local surfers he improved. I got up and walked toward him and the water. "How colds the water?"

"It's not even cold" Creed said as he splashed Kira. She then got waist deep and dove under.

"So if the groups as big as you thinking, I know the perfect recruits" Kira said when she got back to the surface.


	2. Night Falls

"Oh yeah? Who's that?" Creed asked from where he was sitting in his floating board. Kira kicked her feet up and floated on her back.

"There's some boys at the comic shop" she said just before losing her balance on the water and getting half a face full of salt water. She blew air out her nose as best she could but it still burned. "I stopped by to grab the crypt comics you like, and they tried giving me a copy of vampires everywhere" she told him and laughed.

"Really? We should pay them a visit" Creed said as he sat on his floating board.

"Let's go now?" Kira suggested. She didn't like waiting. It seemed like wasted time to her. Creed nodded and headed into the shore. Kira swam beside him, kicking her feet behind her. They collected their things that had been left to sit on the sand. Kira slipped on her denim half shirt cover that was covered in pins while Creed left his torso bare.

The pair of white haired twins headed back to the comic shop. The sunlight was beginning to fade, and the horizon was painted a beautiful delicate pink. "Knew you'd be back" Kira turned to see Edgar behind her, and Allan behind him, watching Creed.

"I actually had some business to discuss with you" she said running her hand through her hair.

"I told you we don't hire" he responded to her. She rolled her eyes.

"Not that kind of business" Kira lowered her voice. "Undead business" Edgar looked at her in disbelief. "Creed and I are scouting tonight. Got any tips?" she said speaking at a normal tone now.

"There's uh… a group of guys you should watch. They like motorcycles" Edgar told her as Creed came up beside her.

"Motorcycles. Got it. We'll come back tomorrow and evaluate you" Creed walked out of the shop. "Kira! Darkness is falling" Kira nodded and saluted the brothers before following her own. "Now where are the motorcycles?" Creed wondered aloud

"I don't know. Maybe you should have asked the boys before you ran off" Kira nagged him. Creed wasn't the kind to think everything through, and his social interactions did lack in experience. The crowd around them had grown fairly larger than in the day, and that alone was a good sign. All the faces on the missing wall was another good sign, though while Creed was happy the signs were there, Kira was saddened as she thought of all the people never to see their family again. Kira had to turn away from the wall before the elderly woman who was currently hanging a poster turned herself.

Kira seemed to be more emotional to things than Creed. The male twin was more military. He felt love for his sister yes, but upon meeting the woman's eyes as she turned from the wall Creed felt nothing. He didn't feel sadness like his sister, he didn't feel remorse or sorrow, not even hate for the bloodsuckers that he was sure had taken this woman's son. Not far from the missing wall, Creed spotted the bike racks.

The bike racks were pretty well set up Kira observed as they stepped up onto the platform. Trash canisters lit on fire were placed beside the metal railing that a good deal of people were sitting on. Kira wished her brother would have at least waited to see exactly who the Frog's suspected. She hated wasting time yes, but blindly looking for someone was just as much a waste. Creed stopped for a moment to admire a bike while Kira hopped over the metal and dangled her feet.

The night crowd was younger, and seemed more alive. During the day there was still the punks and surfers, but they didn't have the energy that this group had. Kira could hear the faint but energetic music drifting from the concert stage as she looked around. The usual thing she looked for was the long nails. Checking nails usually involved less hands on or suspicious methods. Unfortunately while she was looking at a set of nicely trim nails she was still walking, and bumped into a body of average height and fell backward.

"Sorry" Kira muttered as she caught herself before completely falling on her ass. She stood and adjusted her white fishnet hoodie as she looked at the person she had bumped into. Her violet eyes met a set of beautiful baby blue eyes as she looked at their face. His jacket was covered in colorful patches, and underneath he wore a white wife beater.

"No prob kiddy" he said while lifting a fingerless gloved hand to his mouth. Kira tried to peek at his nails, but they were hidden, folded in his hand as he bit his thumb. "Names Marko" he held his other hand out, and Kira accepted the shake. The hand she shook revealed long nails, which almost felt fake. Kira glanced at the curly haired blonde.

"Kira" Her eyes scanned him over. He looked normal, besides the nails. Charming, cherub faced.

"You uh, like bikes?" He asked her as he looked around.

"Yeah I guess… I mean my brother brought me here" Kira shrugged as she followed his gaze to three other boys, all heading this way.

"Hey Marko, Who's Snow White?" The blonde with wildly teased hair shouted as they continued to walk toward them.

"My names Kira" Kira shouted back while rolling her eyes. She hadn't heard that one before, not. Didn't make sense seeing as how Snow White had black hair, and Kira had the opposite. The blonde hopped onto the rail, while the other two leaned on wood poles.

"Haven't seen someone like you around before. You new?" the blonde said kicking his dangling feet.

"Yes. Here on business" Kira replied to him. She held her guard up, and wondered where her brother was at this moment. Was he really putting bikes on his main priority right now? She looked around worriedly.

"Oh yeah? What kind of business?" this time it was a darker voice. Not really dark, just cold, yet at the same time warm. When Kira turned, she saw ice blue eyes and a platinum blonde mullet.

"Official business" she said as she tried to side step them. A taller, darker haired boy blocked her path. Seriously though, where was her brother?

AN/ Between typing and signing, my wrists are killing me, so stories are on hold for a bit. Sorry!


End file.
